The Party Animal/Transcript
(Usual planet shot. A ship hovers in like in the beginning of ''Star Wars. Zoom in. Wander is seeing a bunch of robots panicking.)'' Robot 1: It's horrible! Wander: What? What's horrible? Robot 2: It's terrible! (The ship is revealed to be a floating limo, which crashes into a TV antennae.) Robot 3: It's.........Awesome! (Song: Let's Get Awesome) Let's get awesome! Awesome: That's right! It's me, Emperor Awesome! And I bring news for you nerds! I've chosen this planet for one of my famous planet-ending parties! (The robots scream in fear.) I know you can't believe it, but it's true! This is happening! You're so lucky! (The limo hovers down scratching a couple of buildings.) Let's get awesome! (A couple of speakers emerge from the limo.) Awesome: We're gonna be blastin' mad hot jams out our jam blasters! We're gonna be bustin' mad sick moves with our move busters! And the best part is: you're all invited! (The limo's door opens and lots of Fist Fighters emerge. The robots try to flee but are blocked by a stanchion.) I've thrown down on Tylar 5, I've cut loose on Crayzon, I even trashed my mom's house once, and now I'm here to give your stupid little planet the best night it's ever had, for I am Emperor Awesome, and I am... (Title card appears in freeze-frame, to finish Awesome's line.) (rock music blares) (music plays loudly) Let's get awesome! (the town citizens scream) (cut to Sylvia) Sylvia: Oh, this is not good. If that flarpin' idiot keeps partying like there's no tomorrow, there will literally be no tomorrow. Come on, Wander. We gotta pull the plug on this party. Wander. (the camera zooms a little bit out to reveal that Wander is dancing) Wander! Wander: Paaarrr-taaaaaaaay!! Sylvia: Wander? Wander! (Wander does strange noises with his mouth. Sylvia snaps her fingers. Wander does a levitation in the air.) Sylvia: (grabs Wander) Wander, I know you love parties and hate party poopers. But this is a bad party – It deserves to be pooped on. You got me?! (Wander nods his head. He does some kicking effects.) Yep. Okay. This is not good. Look, I'm gonna go in there and take down Awesome on my own.(ties his legs inn a knot) You stay here and just control yourself. Do you think you can do that? Wander: Ahhh...I'll try... Sylvia: Good. I'll be right back. (cut back to the party) (the town citizens are cheering) Sylvia: All right. Time to get this party ended. Knucklehead: Where you going, saddlebags? Sylvia: To punch Awesome's teeth in... Uh... I mean, dance. Knucklehead: Not dressed like that, you ain't. Sylvia: Seriously?! You superficial shallow knuckleheads are all the same! You want every girl to have big, stupid hair like this! And a dinky little outfit! And uncomfortable shoes! And a bunch of clown makeup! Oh, and I don't know, some of this stuff! (the screen transitions to show Sylvia dressed differently) Is this what you want?! Huh?! Is it?! Knucklehead: Yeah. That's it. Sylvia: No... I... I don't... I was just trying to prove... (sighs) Forget it. (town citizens cheer) Sylvia: Hard part's over. Now to just get to that stage and... (the audience throw her around and she screams a few times) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (back on the ground) Stop it. Robot: We can't! They're partying too hard! Please help us! (the camera shifts over to Awesome on the stage) Awesome: Who wants glow rods? (he does a trick with the glow rods) Be careful. They're mildly radioactive. Psych! (the glow rods explode in front of the audience) Nobody should ever be careful now. Ha ha ha ha! Sylvia: AWESOME!!! I AM– COMING– FOR– YOU!!! (grunts while trying to get on the stage) Awesome: Heh heh! Yeah. You want this. Sylvia: What? Ew! No way. (gets dragged around by the audience) Whoa! (grunts as she is being tossed across the crowd and catches her breath) Wander: Sylvia, I think... I think... I think the rhythm's inside me. (The camera zooms to the inside of Wander. His heart beat can be heard.) Sylvia: Just a little while longer. You gotta... (grunts) ...hold on! There's gotta be a way to get up on that stage. Knucklehead: Excuse me, lady. Awesome say you out there. He wants you up on that stage. Sylvia: Uhhhh... Okay, then. Just hang in there, pal. A few more minutes. Wander: (shaking) Nooo... Problemmm. (camera zooms to Emperor Awesome) (song changes to '''Let's Get Awesome')'' Let's get awesome! (camera zooms to Sylvia) Sylvia: (impatient) Come on. Come on. Wander's about to pop any second now! Knucklehead: Calm down, dancin' folks. He'll be out on stage any second now. Sylvia: Yes. Finally! (a cage drops down on her) What?! (she gets transported to the stage) Awesome: Congrats, Rebecca. You're part of the Awesome crew now. I'm takin' you to every planet I party on. (the cage rises) B.T. dubs, had no idea what your name was out there in Lametown. It's Rebecca now. (the cage rises again) Becks. (the cage rises again) Yeah, now you're Becks. (the cage rises again) "B". (the cage rises again) Sylvia: Let me outta here, Awesome! I'm gonna shut this party down! (grunts a few times trying to get out of the cage) Awesome: Don't wear yourself out, B. 'Cause we're just gettin' started. (pops out in front of the audience) Boo-ya! Lovin' what I'm seein', party bros! Let's crank the volume up and bring this planet down! (fireworks boom) (town citizens shout) Let's get awesome! Awesome: Soon, everybody in this lame old universe will know: Nobody (echo) Nobody! Nobody! parties (echo) Parties! Parties! Parties! harder (echo) Harder! Harder! Harder! than (echo) Than! Than! Emperor (echo) Emperor! Emperor! Awesome! (echo) Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! (Sylvia wakes up) Sylvia: Wander! Wander! (camera zooms to Wander) Wander! WWAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNDEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (camera zooms to Sylvia) Let 'er rip, buddy! Time to dance! DANCE!!! DANCE!!! (The camera zooms to Wander. He unties himself. He hovers on to the stage. He dances.) Awesome: Hey. What's with the fur ball? Don't we have a dress code? Sylvia: That's Wander! And he loves partying more than anybody else in the entire universe! Even you! Awesome: (spits on Sylvia) Yeah, right. He loves partying so much. Can he do this? (dances to the music) (Fist Fighters cheer) Wander: Well, I'll give it a try. (dances to the music) (town citizens cheer) (Song: Dance Competition) Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance competition! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance competition! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Wander: Oh. Do you know this one? (Wander dances to different music) (the town citizens cheer while Wander and Awesome are dancing) Sylvia: (at the cage) Go, Wander! Go, Wander! (town citizens continue cheering) Sylvia: Yeah! (Emperor Awesome gets so mad that he decides to turn off the party.) Awesome: Hey, losers! Listen up! History's been made today! For the first time ever, I've found a planet too lame for me to party on! You're all dumb and I'm leaving! (town citizens cheer) Awesome: Did you hear what I said?! You're all uncool, and I'm outta here! (town citizens cheer) Awesome: But I'm never coming back! Ever! (town citizens continue to cheer) Awesome: (to Wander) (gets angered) I'll get you! (seductively, to Sylvia) And I'll get you... Let's get awesome! Sylvia: You can't handle this. Awesome: Mmh. Everybody back in the ship! We're gone! Awesome out! I SAID: EVERYBODY IN THE SHIP!!! (town citizens continue cheering) (In the ship, the '''Let's Get Awesome' song is playing slowly.)'' Awesome: Just go. (slowly) Not so awesome (cut back to Wander and Sylvia) Sylvia: (sighs) We still have one heck of a mess to clean up. Wander: Clean up... Party? Sylvia: Sure. Wander: Woooooooweeeeeeeee! (Wander starts cleaning up and dancing and he winks at us) '' ''(Snap to black) Category:Transcripts